1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus, an input method, and an input program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic device that reproduces contents such as music and speech in a vehicle has been developed. The electronic device can be installed in front of a driver's seat so that the driver can select a desired content. At the time of selecting the content, a list including items indicating identification information such as the title and the number of respective contents is displayed, and the driver selects any item included in the displayed list. When there is a plurality of selectable contents, all the items indicating these contents may not be included in a one-frame image. Therefore, according to a document processing method described in Patent Document 2010-73205, the items are changed over for each predetermined display period.